


Pet

by Baneberry



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Other, Restraints, Size Difference, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneberry/pseuds/Baneberry
Summary: "You know I’m irreplaceable, my Lord.”"Prove it."





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble thingy. An AU of the first TF movie, where the Decepticons win, conquer Earth, and enslave humanity. Megatron enjoys some time with one of his pets.
> 
> I tried to keep Jane Doe's features and whatnot vague, leaving it up to your imaginations.

Jane landed on her elbow when she hit the ground, wincing as pain shot up her arm and into her shoulder. Growling, she pushed herself up to a sit with one arm.

Jane cradled her elbow, glaring up at the one who dropped her.

“Don’t give me that look,” Megatron purred, moving around the human in a predatory circle. The ground vibrated beneath his heavy footfalls. “You’ve endured worse.”

“It wouldn’t hurt you to be a little more courteous, you know,” Jane huffed. Her chilly gazed followed the Decepticon closely.

“Humans break so very quickly. You’re easy to replace.”

Jane sneered. “That,” she said, and with a grunt, stood up. She turned, just as Megatron lowered down a hand. “Is a complete and total lie.” She took one extended claw, stroking its sharp edge before kissing it. “You know I’m irreplaceable, my Lord.”

Megatron snickered. “Prove it.”

Jane stepped onto his hand, lifted onto a platform so they were now eye level. She leered, stripping out of her flimsy dress, no more than a rag at this point. Naked, Jane stood before Megatron, running hands up her stomach, over her breasts, through her hair, and finally into the air, where the Decepticon pulled down the chain and bound her wrists together.

Jane squeaked as Megatron yanked the chain back, lifting her a few feet off the ground. She giggled, blowing hair from her eyes. Megatron leaned forward, grumbling low in his throat as he dragged the back of a finger up her thigh and between her legs. She winced at the cold steel pressed against her pussy, but something very warm rushed down her spine and pooled in her crotch.

Megatron smirked, withdrawing his finger and a line of moisture. He licked the streak clean. Jane shuddered at the sight of his tongue, her thighs quivering with anticipation. She was hard, getting wetter by the second. Coolant dribbled from the corners of the Decepticon’s fangy maw; he was equally excited and aroused.

Jane took a deep breath as he leaned in, nudging his face between her legs ever so slightly. He inhaled her scent, felt the slight heat against his dermal plating. He took one leg delicately between two of his claws, spread her open. Megatron slid his tongue along her pussy lips, and Jane whimpered and shivered around the cool, wet sensation. He chuckled, and it vibrated straight to her bones.

Jane gasped and jolted in the chains, her toes curling.

Keeping one leg in fingers, Megatron started licking hard, pressing his tongue up against her pussy and stroking. Jane moaned, eyes hooded and hazy; her body rolled along with his tongue. Occasionally it slipped between the cleft of her ass, dragging all the way back until the tip was lapping at her lips and clit.

“M-My Lord…” Jane whimpered, panting.

Megatron started licking faster now, each time lifting her up and dropping her back down. Jane moaned along, her nails digging into her palms. Megatron cupped her from behind, holding her up now; with a knowing glimmer in his optics, he withdrew his tongue completely, teased her entrance with the tip before plunging inside.

Jane screamed. She’d never get quite used to this, but it wasn’t exactly painful. Just… an unusual texture. Metal, but not hard; very malleable, soft even. The coolant was thick, and reminded her of lubricant. It ran down her thighs in huge, fat globs, forming a puddle in Megatron’s hand. It might have only been the tip of his tongue, but its girth and length at her size was already more than she could handle.

Jane had gotten accustomed to that much, at least. She bucked her hips, riding into the probing tongue. Megatron groaned, optics powering down as he relished the taste of her fluids, the way her muscles clenched and shuddered around him.

So alien, so soft, so intoxicating.

“My Lord,” Jane gasped, her cheeks flushed red, “harder, p-please.”

And that’s what made her so irreplaceable.

Megatron squeezed another inch inside of her, and the way Jane screamed and clamped her legs around his tongue made him a little dizzy. Nonetheless, he started thrusting in harder and quicker, until Jane was bouncing rapidly, whimpering and panting and groaning and mewling.

“My Lord, s-so close…” Jane’s eyes rolled back, tongue hanging from her mouth.

Megatron watched how her breasts bobbed along, and though he’d never found those flesh mounds particularly attractive, they were amusing to watch. Amusing enough for him to reach over with his free hand and ever so gently push the edge of his claw against her nipple.

Jane threw her head back with a wail. The sharp pain triggered her orgasm, and she cried through it. Megatron pulled himself free; she came, squirting on the hovering tongue, and he quickly swallowed it up.

Jane lay panting and weak in Megatron’s palm as he cleaned the fluids from her legs and thighs. “You still have the best taste of all my pets,” he said a minute later, “so I think I’ll keep you a little longer.”

Jane smirked. "Thank y-you, my Lord.”


End file.
